


This is how I disappear

by honestcake



Series: Fullpotter [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...ish, M/M, Marauder's map malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestcake/pseuds/honestcake
Summary: Ed disappears off the map and Harry investigates
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Fullpotter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875697
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	This is how I disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a one shot but I haven't gotten around to writing the second half so...

The dot labled Edward Elric was coming closer to the dot labled Harry Potter.

Hidden under the invisibility cloak Harry flattened himself to the wall to avoid being tackled by the other teen.

_ Back again so soon?  _ Wondered Harry.

It was here that Harry had seen Ed  _ reappear _ on the map earlier that night. Something that shouldn't be possible.

The map was supposed to show all of Hogwarts after all!

Ed was now knocking on the walls.

"Roy," he whisper-shouted. "Roy, come on I know you're still awake you lazy bastard." 

He waited for a few seconds.

"Dammit Roy don't make me transmute these walls open the stupid magic castle will probably eat me for doing it! Roy!"

Eventually there was the sound of stone grinding against stone and a second voice,  _ professor Mustang's voice  _ answered.

"Fullmetal? Why aren't you back in your dorms?"

"Because the kid is gone!" 

"Kid? What kid?"

"Seriously? The stupid kid we're supposed to watch!" 

Harry sucked in a breath. So Edward was sent here by Voldemort. But that professor Mustang was on his side too? Harry's heart sank.

And how had he been hiding behind that wall from the map??

Harry had heard enough. He folded the map and ran back to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically they didn't sneak into all the teacher's bedrooms when mapping the castle, I imagine these rooms are a little hard to find if they're hidden and only one person ever goes there...


End file.
